Hear me well
by PortalFan626
Summary: A baby boy is welcomed into the world, only he is different from the others in his village. His strange appearance and outlook on life gives way for a adventure.


A/N: so I don't know why, but I felt like doing something like this. its based off 'the sound of music' witch I DONOT own. Enjoy, everyone.

...

a shrill cry is heard, marking the birth of a new sun shines bright as the new baby, a little boy, is brought outside for the first time. The newborn looks up, and a blind man could see just how special the child was. his pure white hair in contrast with his light green eyes. The women holding the baby, the mother, smiles as she saw the child in the sunlight. She held him closer. Behind her, her small village was territorial to have a celebration at the birth of a new celebration would go on until the child smiled for the first time, sometimes lasting new mother held her baby high above her head for all to see, and the crowEd erupted into a could see the child now, even the father who Denys the boy as his kin because of how different he is from both his mother and himself. Everyone's troubles where forgotton, young or old gathered in the center of the small town to see the new baby. a soft lullaby of notes drifted through the wind from nearby wind chimes, and the baby cooed at the sound. Waving his tiny little hands in the air, he smiled. his green eyES looking for the source of the noise. Who's mother smiles, and again the crowed cheered. Someone in the crowed asked what the child's name was. Smiling, the mother answered in a simple, clear voice

"cerceta"

cerceta is the name for teal in Spanish. The language of the village. But, more then that, it was the name of a young boy who, meany meany years agao, was gifted to them by the gods, who could easily feel the emotions of those arounD him. Or, that's what the legends said.

...

the small boy smiled,delighted by the new sounds that sour rounded him. People played the chimes as he walked by, or some men would be playing the gutair for tips by the street. Indeed the child was special, for as the mounths wore on, he seemed to take more and more interest in music, often makeing more sounds then he normally did when someone played a song. one day, he watched with interest as a women on the outside of a shop played her keyboard. teal was now a year old. Stumbling slightly, he walked over with his mother and watched the women play. When the girl stopped, she smiled and told him he could try her keyboard. Nodding, teal sat on the girls lap and began to play. He copied the girls song perfectly, earning awed stares from the people who where near the he was finished with the song, he started another. Again hitting every note perfectly. His mother smiled. , as did he. Even from birth she knew her little cerceta was special. And someday he'd be very important.

...

~seven years later (the boy is now eaight)~

teal sat in the orphanage caferteria, as he often did. His mother what died of illness when he was only two years old. He sighed, and walked over to his little table. No one ever sat with him because of how strange he looked. His s features often earning him the nickname freak or mistake. No one really understood tboy boy. No one understood why he stayed him his room or the cafeteria wall they did understand that no one had adopted him, therefore they think he must have something wrong with him. Again he the first time in over a month he went outside, greeted by the soothing sound of car tires rushing over pavement. Like everything else, it had its own special tune to it. Rush, rush, thump, thump, almost a rhythm, never missing a beat. Yet again he sighed. He missed his mother, as he often did when he was outside. Everything reminded him of her, even though the few memories he had of her where blurry and uncertain, he saw an old beaten up gutair on the side of the road, likely misplaced or thrown away. He picked it up, and started to play. It was the first time he had even touched an Inserment in a very long time, yet the tune came effortlessly. In a soft voice, he began too sing.


End file.
